


A message never sent

by SassyNightCat



Category: Shadowrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyNightCat/pseuds/SassyNightCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a bit of backstory for my decker, Zeroonehundred, from the time when she had a normal life. A husband she loved, a child, a job. Then it all went to hell, and it was all her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message never sent

The message I never sent:

 

**Recording received, file created [02232072 3:45 PM]**    
**File name:**  The message I never sent.  
Voice recognized subject [Anya Wildhelmer]  
"Hi. You will never hear this because I can not risk that they think you ever knew. I am about to destroy my life, possibly yours too. I am so sorry.   
We never talked about work, security protocols and confidentiality clauses and shit like that. Hence you will probably never understand why I am gone. That is the best case scenario, worst case... then... you never survived them trying to find me.  
  
[subjects voice breaks up]  
  
I am so sorry. I am so sorry Brad. I have to do this. I have to.  
  
 [subject coughs, voice return to neutral state]  
  
Something came over my feed today. Something that I was to erase and forget, like everything else that comes my way. It won't be erased. I will break my contract, and end my life as I know it and leak this. Hopefully it won't be for nothing.  
  
You always ask why I never want to watch the news or talk about events in the world. Why I spend all the time I can playing out fairy tales with Naima even though she is too young to understand them.   
It was my escape. I can't look at the world any more and do nothing. Our little peace of heaven can not justify me just allowing this shit to go on.  
Every paycheck I get is blood money. The food our daughter eats has been paid for by the death of people less lucky than us.   
  
Ares can go fuck themselves. The world will know about at least this thing. I am sorry that my actions will effect you and Naima. I guess I could have just killed myself, to escape my own guilt but this is beyond that. I am so angry. They can not get away with this. Not one day more can I sit idle and watch the Corps run this world into hell.  
I have to do this. For us. I don't expect for you to ever understand that, or to forgive me. After all you won't even get this explanation. The risk towards you and her are to great for me to send this.  
  
I just needed to say it. Maybe, one day, if I die I will upload this as one last defiant action against them.   
  
What has entered the Matrix remains in the Matrix. Somewhere. Somewhere the universe will know that I always loved you, and that I am sorry. If you hear this, someday, I beg of you to find it in your heart to tell Naima that mommy loved her very much.  
  
Now I'm going to go and destroy all I ever worked for, and hopefully undo some of the evil I've allowed. Bye.   
  
Recording ends [ **02232072** **3:48 PM** ]  
[ **Warning:** Citizen Anya Wildhelmer is wanted by Ares. Not forwarding information of wanted criminals to the Knight Errants is considered aiding/abating/assisting a wanted fugitive and is punishable in a court of law]


End file.
